Scènes d'une grossesse
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Kalinda attend un heureux événement. Fluff de chez fluff bébé.


**Titre original : Gestational vignettes**

**Auteur : schwarmerei1**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

Lorsqu'Alicia tend à Kalinda une fiche intitulée « Manger sans risques pendant sa grossesse », elle lui dit « Il n'y a pas que l'alcool, tu sais. » Kalinda lève les yeux au ciel : « Oui, en réalité j'étais déjà au courant. », mais se demande si elle est capable de survivre en se contentant de boire du lait pendant huit mois.

Plus tard, Kalinda donne à Alicia un protocole téléchargé qui explique comment « déclencher la lactation chez les mères non biologiques. » et lui dit « Je croyais qu'on devait faire ça ensemble. » Œil pour œil.

Lorsqu'Alicia remarque que les seins de Kalinda ont reçu un coup de baguette magique, Kalinda fait remarquer que ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin d'aide de ce côté-là. Vraiment pas - et oui, elle avait remarqué que ses mamelons étaient plus foncés.

Lorsqu'Alicia la félicite d'être épargnée par la misère que sont les nausées matinales, Kalinda a un instant de faiblesse. Elle avoue presque qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Lorsqu'Alicia suggère que Kalinda devrait peut-être envisager de remettre en question les bottes à talons hauts, Kalinda le prend comme un défi, et ne se rend qu'à la 38e semaine, lorsqu'Alicia l'avertit que le liquide amniotique détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Les Via Spiga ne sont pas données !

Lorsque Kalinda se met à avoir une envie, celle-ci se révèle être pour les chewing-gums Orbit menthe-agrumes (dont la production a cessé). Alicia essaie de ne pas penser aux dégâts causés par tous ces édulcorants, colorants et arômes artificiels. Elle fait toutes les boutiques de Chicago, et finit par devoir aller sur Internet.

Lorsque Kalinda prend du volume et qu'il lui devient impossible de s'allonger sur le ventre, elle est heureuse qu'en dépit de nombreuses blagues d'auto-dérision sur son statut de « grand-mère », les genoux d'Alicia soient dans un état sensationnel. Et aussi qu'elles aient une tête de lit.

Lorsqu'Alicia est manifestement ravie que l'échographie de la 20e semaine ne révèle aucun petit bout qui dépasse (ça ne se pouvait pas, hein ?) et emploie les termes « une petite Kalinda », Kalinda sait avec certitude que l'amour est aveugle. Lorsque Kalinda dit à Alicia que c'est à elle de trouver un nom, Alicia en pleure réellement.

Lorsque Kalinda commence à sentir les premiers mouvements du fœtus, s'asseoir contre Alicia, blottie entre ses bras et ses jambes, devient leur habitude. Regarder les doigts pâles d'Alicia suivre la ligne qui s'assombrit en s'éloignant de son nombril est fascinant.

Lorsque Kalinda doit subir un test de tolérance au glucose, elle décide que les soins pré-nataux sont en fait une conspiration misogyne. Lorsqu'elle y survit sans vomir, cela lui paraît être une plus grande victoire que la fois où Will lui a donné cette carte de membre du country club.

Lorsque Cary trouve le courage de dire quelque chose, Kalinda en est à 28 semaines, et les jupes, les blousons ajustés et les ceintures élastiques ont été remplacés depuis longtemps uniquement par des vêtements à taille haute. Lorsqu'il demande s'il peut toucher son ventre, elle lui propose de lui faire un examen de la prostate.

Plus tard, lorsque Grace lui demande la même chose, Kalinda lui dit où et avec quelle force appuyer.

Lorsqu'Eli remarque que Kalinda est rayonnante, Alicia l'interroge : « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez demander ? » Eli fait signe que non : il faut qu'il puisse continuer à offrir un démenti plausible.

Lorsque Diane la félicite de déboulonner le mythe de la femme enceinte étourdie, Kalinda la remercie. Elle ne mentionne pas qu'elle consomme trois fois plus de carnets orange que d'habitude.

Lorsque Will demande : « Alors, K, tu vas me dire … comment ? » Kalinda se contente de hausser les épaules. D'après les dates, c'était sans doute la nuit où Alicia a utilisé ce gode-ceinture.

Lorsque Zach décide que c'est « son boulot » de lui masser les pieds, Kalinda est trop reconnaissante pour l'interroger sur ses motivations cachées. Il est réellement très doué.

Lorsqu'Alicia insiste pour que Kalinda dorme sur le côté gauche une fois qu'elle en est à son troisième trimestre et renforce son argument en se collant derrière elle, Kalinda fait remarquer : « Ca ne va pas marcher, tu es gauchère. » Alicia fait de son mieux pour lui prouver qu'elle est ambidextre.

Lorsque l'obstétricien leur dit qu'à moins que le bébé ne se retourne la tête en bas, Kalinda s'expose à une césarienne programmée, Alicia rassure Kalinda : « Tu n'en seras pas moins femme. » Kalinda ne dit rien, mais se demande si elle a eu tort de ne pas prendre la religion au sérieux, parce qu'il y a manifestement un dieu.

Lorsqu'Alicia s'extasie devant les piles de minuscules bodies dans la boutique pour bébés, tous couverts de lapins, de poussins et de chatons, Kalinda réfléchit à un compromis et accepte les petits chiens. Mais rien que les petits chiens.

Lorsque l'anesthésiste rate son anesthésie spinale pour la quatrième fois et qu'une brûlante décharge de douleur lui parcourt DE NOUVEAU la jambe gauche, Kalinda essaie la visualisation. L'image qu'elle choisit est celle de son pistolet Desert Eagle semi-automatique, chargé, armé, et prêt à faire feu.

Lorsque le nourrisson encore tout cireux de vernix est déposé sur la poitrine de Kalinda et que les bras d'Alicia viennent l'entourer pour les serrer tous les deux, ce qui vient à l'esprit de Kalinda n'est pas l'amour mais la famille. Kalinda sait que ce ne sont pas uniquement les hormones qui sont en train de la faire pleurer.

Lorsque le bébé s'accroche avec succès au sein de Kalinda alors qu'elles sont encore en salle de réveil, Alicia dit : « Tu vois, c'est de famille ! » Kalinda n'est pas sûre de savoir de quel côté.

Lorsqu'Owen vient la voir à l'hôpital, il parvient à cacher son étonnement que ce soit Alicia qui donne le sein au bébé aux cheveux noirs et à la peau olivâtre. Kalinda demande : « Tu as apporté les sushi ? » Elle est trop shootée pour avoir faim, mais c'est une question de principe.

Ce qu'elle aurait dû demander, c'était de la tequila.

oOo

**Note de l'auteur :** _cette histoire est improbable, mais déclencher la lactation pour les femmes qui n'ont pas accouché ne l'est pas. Documentez-vous, couples de mamans, nourrices, mères adoptives, et toutes celles auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé qui seraient intéressées. C'est assez prodigieux._


End file.
